


Day 30 - Doing something hot

by elessar_undomiel



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Johnlock [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Smut, also a bit of, in the end but it's mostly shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Hey. Have you finished your experiment?' He asked, his eyes still closed. No answer came, though, apart from a light swish. He cracked an eye open and his mouth went dry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 30 - Doing something hot

John closed his eyes. The water was so hot, almost too hot, but the burning feeling on his skin was oddly pleasant. He sinked a bit more and rested his head against the border of the tub. He heard the door creaking.

“Hey. Have you finished your experiment?” He asked, his eyes still closed. No answer came, though, apart from a light swish. He cracked an eye open and his mouth went dry. Sherlock was standing in the middle of the room, completely naked and half hard, his dressing gown discarded at his feet.

He stayed completely still, pinned by Sherlock’s gaze: there was something predatory, something ravenous in those frozen pools. He never broke eye contact as Sherlock ever so slowly walked towards the bath, overstepped the edge, towered over him for a long moment and then kneeled down, straddling him, and moved closer and closer. As his lips touched John’s and his eyes fluttered closed, the spell was broken. All of a sudden, John’s hands were everywhere: on Sherlock’s shoulders, buried in his hair, cupping his cheeks, on his shoulder blades, brushing his thighs, until they grabbed his arse and pulled him closer, hips unconsciously thrusting upwards as their hard cocks rubbed agains one another.

They kissed more and more, John’s hands finally settled on Sherlock’s hips, then Sherlock pulled away, and before John could even try to complain he was startled by a loud, obscene moan. It took him a few seconds to realise what was happening. Sherlock’s left hand was gripping the edge of the tub, the other was somewhere behind his back, under the water, his hips were shifting slightly under John’s fingers, his head thrown back, his mouth open, his eyes fixed on John’s with the filthiest gaze. _Fuck_. Sherlock was finger-fucking himself, and -God help him- it was the most obscene sight in the world. He couldn’t see his fingers disappearing into his stretched arsehole, but he could see and feel the effects it had on Sherlock, and… fuck, it was gorgeous.

It went on for ages, and soon John was painfully hard. Sherlock’s hips thrusted backwards, his eyes were closed, and he wasn’t even trying to contain the noises he was making. God knew how many fingers he was thrusting into himself, but he was definitely ready, and John couldn’t wait any longer. He grabbed Sherlock’s hand -four, four fingers, _fuck_ \- and pulled it away, seized his waist again to make him shift closer, positioned himself at his entrance and then, suddenly, Sherlock sinked down quickly, until his arse hit John’s bollocks. “Oh, _fuck_ … Sherlock…” John gave him a few seconds to adjust himself, but as soon as Sherlock started to move, John took control, holding himself to the edge of the bath and thrusting his hips upwards. Sherlock was moaning wantonly, whining John’s name and dropping himself down to meet his thrusts.

“Wait” John breathed down slowing the rhythm, neither of them actually managing to stop. “Fuck… Wait… Turn around.” Sherlock sucked in a breath and stilled for a moment, biting his smirking lips, arousal clear in his eyes.

After a few seconds of hustle, water spurting out onto the floor, Sherlock was on his knees, gripping the border of the tub, and John was behind him, sucking a dark mark on his neck and pinching his nipples, cock pounding inside him, hitting his prostate at every thrust. God, he was close, so close, and so was Sherlock, his muscles clenching around John’s prick, his cries filling the damp air. And then Sherlock was coming, cock untouched, spurting into the water and screaming John’s name, and John finally let himself go, biting Sherlock’s shoulder as he surrendered to the waves of pleasure, filling Sherlock with a few erratic thrusts.

They collapsed against the edge of the bath, both panting heavily, John still inside Sherlock, until he finally pulled away, still holding him and kissing him between his shoulder blades.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were on the bed, in their dressing gowns. Sherlock was sitting between John’s legs, John’s right arm wrapped around Sherlock’s waist, his chin tucked on Sherlock’s shoulder. They were eating Chinese, feeding each other every now and then, or absent-mindedly stroking any inch of the other’s skin within reach.

“Sherlock.” John held him closer, pressing his mouth to the crook of Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock answered with an unclear noise, before swallowing the last morsel and pushing the container away. He turned his face towards John, waiting for him to continue.

“I love you, Sherlock.” A faint blush had covered his cheeks, and a soft smile was bending his lips. Sherlock turned his whole body to face John, pushed him down onto the mattress and snuggled against his chest, almost completely on top of him. John wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him even closer.

“I love you too, John.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it. This was the last one. I can't believe I managed to finish this challenge... it has taken me a "tiny" bit more than 30 days, but... whatever!
> 
> I just want to say that it has been an amazing experience. I had never written anything before, and I had no idea that it would have been such a great fun. And I really really want to thank you, all of you, for reading my fics, for leaving kudos, for commenting. You're lovely, amazing people, I would have never expected so much love and support. So thank you, thank you, thank you! <3
> 
> Now, I'm quite sad that this is over, but at the same time I can't wait to write something longer and more structured, taking my time to pay attention to details and everything. So stay tuned, I'll be back soon ;)


End file.
